You loose, death won
by CAT217
Summary: Stella has come back to NYC three years later. She's there to see justice for her last case. This is part of the quote challenge brought by Myriad-13 Sorry the summary kind of stinks.


Here is my story for the quotes challenge brought by Myriad-13. My character was Stella. And the quote was: The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. Which I have bolded. I really hope that I used the quote correctly. I have never watched Harry Potter. Sorry guys not my kind of flic. Anyway do enjoy.

As always I do not own any characters from CSI: NY. Please be sure to R&R. TY

**-CSI NY-**

She chewed at her nails. She was nervous and everyone on that plane could see it. It had been nearly three years since she left New York City. And she never looked back. Maybe she left because of her last case. Gavin Edwards. Rapist and murderer. Sure there was Shane Casey but that would not be fair to say he was the reason. She could put the blame on her feeling for Mac Taylor. They had been best friends. They were closer than any two got. She'd fallen in love with him. And she hated herself for it. In love with someone who didn't feel the same way at least that was her conclusion. And he could never find out. She could say that was the reason for her departure. But it wasn't. It played a small part. But it came right back to Gavin Edwards. The name made her skin crawl.

"We will be landing at JFK national airport in five minutes." The voice over the loud speaker broke her out of her thoughts. She was glad that he had. She took a deep breath and held the letter tightly in her hand. It was the letter she had been waiting for. A letter from DOC. A letter that had lifted a heavy weight off her shoulders. The certain death of Gavin Edwards. He was set to die at 11:30 pm. By lethal injection. Truth is she thought that was the easy way out.

She pushed her unruly curly hair back out of her face and with her head held high she hailed a cab. No one knew she was in town. No one needed to know. This was personal.

Flashback:

"_Stella…." A sing song voice echoed through the empty complex. Her heart raced. He had her cornered and there was nowhere to go. Where was Mac? Danny? Flack where was her backup?_

"_When I find you," he laughed wickedly and she knew why he laughed. She had five dead women in the morgue because of him._

**-CSI NY-**

"Ma'am," the cabbie looked back at his fair. She was paler than he remembered. "You're hotel." His words brought her back to the present.

"Thank you." And with a forced smile she paid him and headed to her room. Once inside she leaned against the now securely locked door. A hot shower that's what she needed. Wash away all of it. She checked the time. She wanted to get over there early. She wanted him to see he hadn't beaten her. She'd won.

The shower had revived her somewhat. She looked over at the time. Pulled her curls back in a ponytail and headed to the DOC.

**-CSI NY-**

She looked around the city. Not much had changed. The lights still twinkled throughout the city. The hustle and bustle of native New Yorkers' packed the sidewalks. As she walked towards her destination she took in the city. So many wonderful memories and some bitter. Before she knew it she stood at the gates of the DOC.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

"Stella Bonasera," I'm here to witness the execution of Gavin Edwards. She handed the guard the letter and showed him her badge. The badge that she carried now read New Orleans Police Department.

"Right this way." He opened the gate to let her inside. "Do you know where you are going?"

Stella smiled, "I've been here many times before."

**-CSI NY-**

Once inside she went through all the proper procedures. And finally escorted to Gavin Edwards cell, which was in solitary confinement. She looked over at the man and smiled.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I came to see you." She narrowed her eyes on him.

"It's a shame that the cavalry showed up when they did." His smile was twisted.

"What was it you said?" she placed her finger over her mouth and tapped it. Being a bit too dramatic, she thought.

"What? You want me to repent? Say I'm sorry? Fat chance. I'd do it all over again. Only this time I'd grab you before I killed the blonde." He taunted.

"No I'm not here for any of that. You have no soul. You're evil and twisted and you are going to get exactly what you deserve. Which brings me back to what you said to me one time?" Crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. "You said that you'd never die. That you'd cheat death. Oh what I know what it was," Taking a step closer, she leaned in towards his cell and whispered, "**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death**," She smiled at him. "I guess you lost. And death won." And with that Stella spun around on her heels and headed to the viewing room.

THE END.


End file.
